Harry Potter and the Last Olympian
by kokonut518
Summary: What will happen when Harry Potter is brought to Camp Half-Blood by a satyr? The Titan war is about to unfold, and the wizarding world will be more involved than they think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction and I would really appreciate it of y'all could leave some constructive feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Harry Potter was sick of the summer holidays. It had only been three days, and five arguments had already broken out at number four, Privet Drive. The arguments were mostly over little things, like Harry's messy hair, but of course Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would pounce on any opportunity to criticise Harry.

Harry lay on his bed after another exhausting day of doing nothing except listening to his uncle and aunt continuously jabber on about how much easier their lives would be without Harry. Suddenly he heard a sharp tap on the window. Harry looked over and saw that it was his snowy owl, Hedwig, with a letter attached to her leg.

Excitedly, Harry ran to the window and pulled it open with so much enthusiasm he nearly knocked Hedwig off the windowsill. He took the letter off Hedwig's leg and tossed her an owl treat. Hedwig gave a thankful hoot and flew off to her cage for a nap.

Harry opened the letter, he immediately recognised the messy scrawl of his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry's mood improved significantly as he skimmed through the letter.

 **Harry,**

 **Guess what? Mum said you could come and stay the summer at the Burrow! Professor Dumbledore will come and pick you up. Hermione's here too, she's boring us all to death with NEWT revision. Anyway, Dumbledore's sent a note to the muggles and he'll collect you in three days.**

 **See ya,**

 **Ron**

Harry's grin grew as he finished reading Ron's letter and began tossing things into his school trunk. A whole summer without the Dursleys! Even the prospect of Voldemort rising again wasn't enough to dim his spirits. When he finished packing his trunk, Harry plopped back onto his bed and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry entered the dining room with a newfound spring in his step. He found the Dursleys already sitting around the dining table, watching the morning news.

"About time, boy!" snarled Uncle Vernon as soon as he spotted Harry. "Wipe that smile off your face."

Dudley took that opportunity to grab a piece of bacon off Uncle Vernon's plate.

Harry asked with a grin, "Have you received Professor Dumbledore's letter yet?"

Uncle Vernon nodded curtly, his many chins wobbling.

"So can I go? To the Burrow?"

"I suppose so, if that _school_ thinks you should," Uncle Vernon said with an exaggerated sigh.

Harry was so elated he felt as if he could float all the way to heaven. Until, that is, Uncle Vernon gave him a long list of chores to complete before he could leave.

* * *

Wanting to enjoy his good mood for a little longer, Harry decided to go for a walk. He had walked for about five minutes when he saw a strange little man wearing an orange t-shirt limping towards him. Harry made to turn away, but the man grabbed him by the arm.

"Hold up there, cupcake," the man said with an American accent, "you smell funny."

"Gee, thanks," mumbled Harry.

"No, no," the man explained, "you smell like a half-blood, but different, somehow."

Harry was getting confused. The man was obviously a wizard, if he knew about half-bloods. But if he was a wizard, why didn't he know who Harry was? Harry didn't want to brag or anything, but he was pretty much the most famous wizard in the world. Most wizards could recognise Harry at first glance, especially after that Daily Prophet article was released. But this man didn't seem to have any clue about who Harry was.

"Eh, I'll take you up to camp anyway," the man told Harry. "The name's Gleeson. Gleeson Hedge. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied hesitantly, getting more befuddled by the second. The man, Gleeson, didn't show any signs of recognising Harry's name, and Harry was beginning to doubt that the man was even a wizard.

"Let's go, munchkin! We don't have much time!" Gleeson exclaimed.

"Wait a sec, where exactly are you taking me?" Harry was becoming suspicious. Why would someone who just met Harry want to take him to some… camp? Unless Gleeson was actually a Death Eater, here on his master Lord Voldemort's command. Yes, that seemed likely. Harry started to slowly back away from Gleeson.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gleeson spotted Harry before he could get away. "We need to get to camp!"

"Um… I think you might have mistaken me for someone else…" Harry struggled to keep his nerves at bay.

"Nope, you're the only one around here who smells like a half-blood," Gleeson said. He snapped his fingers and a wind chariot pulled by two phantom horses appeared next to them. "Now let's go to camp."

Harry eyed the chariot nervously. The thing looked like a flimsy paper box made of wispy white things. The horses looked like they were made of storm clouds, with lightning flashing their eyes. Harry has never seen magic like this, and Gleeson did it all without a wand!

Gleeson spotted the terrified expression in Harry's eyes and seemed to realise that he needed to explain everything.

"Listen up, kid," Gleeson began. "You are a demigod, which means that you're half human, half Greek god. I am a satyr. My job is to find demigods like you and bring you to a safe place; Camp Half-Blood."

Harry felt more confused that ever. Demigods? Satyrs? Camp Half-Blood? Was this all an elaborate ploy to capture him and bring him to Voldemort? No, somehow Harry could tell that Gleeson was telling the truth. But…

"I'm a wizard, not a demigod!" Harry exclaimed. "I already go to a wizard school, I don't need to go to your camp."

Gleeson snorted, "Sure, call yourself a wizard if you want, but you still have to come with me. What are you, sixteen? I'm surprised you've managed to survive this long on you own. Usually half-bloods get attacked by monsters and die if they're not bought to camp."

And with that, he pulled Harry onto the chariot and they zoomed into the sky.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter done! please review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not gonna have a regular update time, because of school and stuff. Sorry bout that :(**

 **A few reviews asked about ships. I'm not gonna have much romance in this story anyway, but thanks for your ideas. There will be a bromance between Harry and Percy though (muah ha ha ha)**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Rowling and Riordan do**

* * *

Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. He was sitting in a flying chariot made entirely out of wind, complete with horses and reins, and was heading to a summer camp in New York for survival classes, or something like that. Gleeson hadn't explained all that much about this camp, except that it was called Camp Half-Blood and it was a safe place for the children of gods. Oh, he also mentioned that he was a satyr employed by the camp. Harry vaguely recalled reading a book about Greek mythology, which had stated that satyrs were half human, half goat. Gleeson looked one hundred percent human to Harry though…

"…no camp recruits, because of that asshole Kronos. Cupcake, are you even listening to me?" It took Harry a while to realise that Gleeson was talking to him.

"Mmm? Just gimme a minute okay?" Harry managed, before getting dragged back down into his thoughts, which were flying through his head at a hundred miles per hour.

Harry knew that he wasn't half god. After all, if one of his parents was a god, then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to kill them. Besides, Dumbledore had known both of Harry's parents… Harry suddenly remembered that Dumbledore was going to pick him up from Privet Drive in two days! Everyone would be so worried if they found out he was gone. He needed to get back to the UK, he had told that to Gleeson millions of times already. But Gleeson was intent on bringing him to camp for 'proper training'.

"Land ahoy!" Gleeson gave an excited shout. Harry looked down and realised that they were indeed fast approaching the coastline of North America.

"How is that possible?" Harry knew that it was impossible to travel across the Atlantic ocean in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, I just got Zeus to speed us along a bit. Pretty impressive, huh?" Gleeson puffed out his chest. Harry was so shocked he could barely form his next words.

"Wait, Zeus is still around?"

"Of course he is, kid," Gleeson gave Harry a scornful look. "All the gods are still around. If they were long gone, Camp Half-Blood wouldn't exist anymore, would it?"

Harry didn't get a chance to reply as the chariot began a steep descent, heading towards a long island that Harry could only assume was Long Island. As the chariot flew lower and lower, Harry could just make out twelve cabins arranged in a U shape, and miles of strawberry fields.

* * *

Percy Jackson had just stumbled out of the Big House, where a particularly depressing war council had just been held. He had just found out the entire contents of the Great Prophecy

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds._

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze._

Percy didn't exactly know what the prophecy meant, but he got the general gist of it; a blade was supposed to reap his soul, and then he would die. As a general rule, Percy would prefer not to have his soul reaped. They had also found out that the legendary monster Typhon had been released, and would now pose a threat almost as large as Kronos himself.

Suddenly, some of the campers started shouting excitedly. Not wanting to miss the fun, Percy rushed over to see what all the fuss was about. He arrived just as a chariot made of wind crash landed in the lake, pissing off the naiads. A satyr and a boy about Percy's age tumbled into the water. All the kids were laughing like crazy, which Percy thought was a little mean. But then again, with the war against Kronos coming up and all, everyone jumps at the opportunity to laugh at anything that isn't depressing.

Percy suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at him. The reason of which was revealed by Katie Gardner yelling at him.

"Percy, get your butt down here and help them!"

Right. Percy made the water in the lake push the pair out to the edge, and walked over to introduce himself. As he got closer, Percy could hear the boy frantically speaking to the satyr.

"…back to England right now. My family will be worried sick!"

England, huh? There weren't many campers who were from other countries. Percy wondered why a satyr would bother to travel all the way across the world when there was a war starting right in their own country. Then he saw that the satyr was Gleeson Hedge. No wonder.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy walked up to the boy, who he noticed had the same black hair and green eyes as himself. Maybe another son of Poseidon?

"Harry Potter," The boy grumbled sullenly.

Percy then noticed that the boy, Harry, was dripping wet. Not his brother after all. He wondered why Harry wasn't looking around the camp with awe. Percy looked over at Gleeson, about to demand answers about where, exactly, he found Harry.

Before Percy could form the question, Gleeson spoke up. "Kid wasn't eager to come to camp, he came up with a bunch of nonsense about him being a witch or something. I managed to drag the cupcake here."

"Wizard, not witch," Harry mumbled from where he still stood by the lake, "and I'm not a half god. I need to go back home right now."

Percy was taken aback. A wizard? Harry must be out of his mind. Perhaps Mr. D could cure him. Just then, a clip-clopping sound filled the air.

"What is going on here?" Chiron had arrived.

* * *

Harry was utterly humiliated when the chariot crashed into the lake, surrounded by a bunch of kids about his age. However, his embarrassment immediately turned into surprise when he noticed some young women sitting at the bottom of the lake, weaving baskets. How were they able to breathe underwater? That wasn't the only part that astounded Harry; the women were stunningly beautiful, and took his breath away. Well, they would have taken his breath away if he had any breath left. Realising that he was still submerged in the middle of a lake, Harry kicked frantically to the surface. He regretted his decision as soon as his head broke the surface of the lake. About fifty kids were staring at him, pointing and laughing their heads off.

A loud splashing noise caught Harry's attention. He turned his head and found Gleeson flapping about, trying to keep afloat. He seemed to be gesturing to a raven-haired boy standing a few feet away. It was then that Harry noticed something that made him yelp in astonishment; Gleeson's pants had fallen off, and his furry behind was visible for all to see. He was indeed a satyr, although slightly less rotund than the dude from Hercules.

Suddenly, a strong current was pushing against them, and Harry found himself slumped on the shore of the lake. Once on dry land, Harry felt the reality of everything press into him. He was three thousand miles away from everything and everyone he knew.

"Gleeson, I know you've made a mistake. I need to go back to England right now. My family will be worried sick!"

Gleeson didn't reply; he was already in deep conversation with the boy he was signalling to before.

The boy noticed Harry staring, and said, "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."

Harry introduced himself, but he doubted that Percy had heard him, because Gleeson had again pulled Percy into conversation. Harry could make out some of their exchange, it went something like, "…bunch of nonsense about witches."

Okay, that really got on Harry's nerves.

"I'm a wizard, not a witch, and I'm not a half god. I need to go back home right now." Harry made his voice a bit whingy, hoping someone would take pity on him. He didn't think that was going to happen. but it was worth a try.

All the voices around Harry suddenly dropped to whispers. Harry looked around, and saw a middle-aged man approaching him on horseback. But something seemed odd about him, Harry realised what; the man wasn't on horseback, he WAS the horse.

"What is going on here?" asked the centaur.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter folks :) Are my chapters too short? Please please review and tell me what you thought**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter :) This chapter is still mainly a filler. The real action is coming, be patient;)**

 **I've got a poll on my profile, go vote for your favourite Argo II crew member**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Percy looked up at Chiron, then back at Harry, who was gaping at the centaur. He was about to say something when Gleeson came up to them, furry legs still dripping, and began to recount everything that had happened that day. Percy listened closely.

"So basically, I was in the UK, sniffing around for demigods like you told me to," Gleeson explained to Chiron, "and I found this kid. He smelled a bit godly, ya know, so I decided to bring him here. But the cupcake didn't wanna come, so he made up some ridiculous tale about witches and whatnot. But we were running out of time, you see, so I dragged him onto the chariot and now we're here."

Chiron didn't seem surprised. Percy wondered if there was anything that could surprise the old horse. Probably not.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Chiron said, "Harry, I'm Chiron, I'm the activities manager of Camp Half-Blood. I have heard tales about mortals blessed by Hecate, who call themselves wizards. Harry, do you think that you are one of them?"

Harry nodded vigorously, and started to elaborate further, but a silky female voice cut in, "You expect us to believe that?! Wizards are just silly fairy tale characters with no sense of fashion whatsoever."

Percy could tell from the anger in Harry's eyes that it was the wrong thing to say. He thought Harry seemed like the type of person who would go seriously psycho if you insulted them.

Chiron noticed too, "That's enough, Drew!"

But that obviously wasn't enough to calm the storm churning within Harry. All of Camp Half-Blood watched as Harry pulled a stick out of his pocket and pointed it at Drew threateningly. Percy, along with many others, fought to stifle their laughs. The way that Harry was clutching his stick, you'd think it was a priceless artifact or something.

"Expelliarmus!"

Drew snorted, "What was thaaaaaaaargh!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she found herself being blasted backwards into the lake. Everyone gasped and backed away from Harry. Percy didn't help Drew out of the lake, partly because he was busy trying to get away from Harry's stick… er, wand, and partly because Drew was usually a huge pain in the backside.

"Don't insult me like that ever again!" Harry glared at Drew so intensely it was a surprise that she didn't curl up and die on the spot. Though it _was_ kind of hard to curl up in a lake…

Percy decided that he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Harry; he could be dangerous when he got mad.

* * *

"Well then, Harry, we can now all see that you are indeed a wizard," Chiron stroked his beard.

Harry was surprised that Chiron was so calm about the whole ordeal. At Hogwarts, he would have probably had fifty points docked from Gryffindor, not to mention a whole bunch of detentions.

"So, I'm not a half god, can someone take me back to England now?" Harry glared around, daring anyone to oppose.

Chiron shifted uncomfortably, "Harry, if it were any other time, I would send you back straight away, but everyone is so busy preparing for the war, we really can't spare anyone to take you back."

"Wait… what war?" It couldn't be the war against Voldemort, could it?

"The titans are waging war on the Olympians, Kronos himself has reformed and is leading the titans to take down the gods," Chiron explained. "I'm sorry, Harry, this must all seem awfully confusing."

"So I'm stuck here until the end of this war?" Harry could only imagine the state of panic that the Weasleys and Dumbledore would be in. They would probably think he had been captured by Voldemort or something. They would never believe that he was in a camp surrounded by children of Greek gods.

"I'm afraid so, Harry, would you mind coming into the Big House for a second?" Chiron didn't wait for Harry's reply before he started trotting towards a big house. "Connor, please find Harry a bunk in cabin 11."

Harry had no choice but to follow Chiron.

The Big House was a nice country-style house with a wraparound balcony. Harry followed Chiron into the main room, feeling a sense of dread. This was probably the part when Chiron would ask about his life as a wizard, and Harry would be forced to shoot out answers, which he did not feel like doing. He did not expect to see a plump man sitting at a ping-pong table, drinking Diet Coke.

"A mortal," The man sniffed disdainfully. "Chiron, would you mind explaining why there is a mortal standing in front of me?"

Chiron was lowering himself onto a wheelchair. Harry wondered how Chiron was going to fit onto the chair. To Harry's astonishment, Chiron's chair opened up into a box, and the entire horse part of him vanished into the box. With a pop, two fake legs appeared, and Chiron looked exactly like a normal human sitting in a wheelchair.

Chiron began, "Harry here is a mortal blessed by Hecate, his kind are called…"

"Wizards, I know. Silly humans flapping around waving sticks. I don't know why Hecate even bothers with them."

Harry felt his anger flare, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know why, but this man wasn't someone Harry wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"So, why is this one here?" The man questioned again.

"One of the satyrs thought he was a demigod," Chiron explained.

"Well, why haven't you sent him back to where he came from?"

Harry was tired of them talking about Harry like he wasn't right there. "If you want me gone, why don't YOU send me away?"

The man sneered, "I would, mortal, but Zeus won't let me leave the camp."

Zeus? Wasn't Zeus the king of the gods? Why would Zeus care about this unimpressive stumpy man? Unless…

"You're a god?!"

Chiron cleared his throat. "Harry, it's almost dinnertime, we should head back to the cabins. I'll come back later and explain, Mr. D"

Harry didn't know why Chiron decided to end the conversation, but he followed Chiron out of the Big House. He was surprised to see that it was already getting dark. Chiron was looking up at the sky.

"Mars is.." Chiron began.

"What is it about centaurs and mars?" Harry couldn't help himself; every centaur he'd met had told him that Mars was bright.

"Centaurs are astronomers, Harry. We observe the sky because so many things in space have a strong connection to the gods. It just so happens that mars is bright tonight, that's why I mentioned it"

"Oh." Harry started wondering if the centaurs he'd met before were talking about the planet or the god Mars.

* * *

They had reached the cabins. There were twelve of them. Chiron led Harry to a large cabin with the number 11 painted on the door.

"The cabins are each dedicated to a different god. The campers sleep in the cabin dedicated to their godly parent. But since you don't have a godly parent, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Hermes is the god of travellers, so all visitors stay in his cabin." Chiron explained. "Just follow your cabin mates to dinner when you hear the conch shell."

And with that, Chiron was gone. Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the cabin. Everyone was staring at him.

A pair of twins, older than the rest of the kids, approached Harry.

"Hey," one of them said, "I'm Connor, and that's Travis. We're the Head Counsellors of cabin eleven. Your bunk's over there." He pointed to a small bottom bunk in the corner of the cabin.

A horn blew in the distance, and the entire cabin began shoving their way outside.

"Dinnertime!" Connor announced.

* * *

 **Yeah, that was a really bad place to end the chapter, but i wanted to keep the chapter lengths consistent. Please please please review, I want to know what you think of my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter there will finally be some action! Y'all will see how the wizards are reaction to Harry's disappearance :)**

 **Go vote on my poll for your favourite Argo II crew member please :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter and leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Percy was starving, as always. He sacrificed a bit of his food to the gods, and sat down at the Poseidon table to enjoy his meal. It was tough being a Poseidon kid, mostly because there was no one to sit with at mealtimes, or talk to in the cabin. Unless Tyson came to visit, of course, but Tyson usually stayed in the underwater forges with the other cyclops, and hardly ever came to visit camp. Percy started to dig into his blue chicken schnitzel when he heard someone sit down beside him. It was Harry.

"Hey," Harry gave Percy a small smile, "my table's really crowded, mind if I sit here?"

Percy frowned. "Er, usually you sit with the people who have the same godly parent as you. But since you don't actually have a godly parent, I guess you can sit here."

Harry thought about that, then he asked, "So why are you sitting alone?"

"Uh, my dad's Poseidon, and the Big Three weren't supposed to have kids." Percy felt awkward whenever he had to explain that to someone.

Harry nodded, "That's because of the prophecy, right?"

Percy was surprised Harry knew about that, "Yeah."

Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, "I've been in a prophecy or two as well, I feel your pain." Then he laughed as if it was no big deal.

Percy grinned and held up his hand for a high five. This kid was someone he could be mates with.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Percy's head. Harry was a pretty skilled wizard, by the looks of it. Maybe he could cast some spells and protect camp, or even slow down Kronos! Harry could play a huge part in defeating the titans! The Fates had woven Harry into Percy's life for a reason!

"Earth to Percy!"

Percy realised that Harry had been talking to him the entire time, and he hadn't heard a single word.

"Sorry, I was just thinking… do you know any spells that could, I dunno, kill an immortal titan?"

Harry thought about it, then he said, "I have an idea."

"Spill."

But just then, Chiron announced that it was time for campfire. The war planning would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Harry found Percy by the lake.

"So, what was your idea from last night?," Percy said by way of greeting.

Harry grinned. He had thought about how he could help in this war, and came up with something. After all, if he had to stay at camp for the rest of the war, he might as well do something helpful.

"So, I don't know much about these titans, but they can't be killed, right?"

Percy nodded in confirmation. "The only thing we can do is send them back to Tartarus."

"I have a couple of spells which can knock people out, or freeze them. That might be enough to hold the titans in place while you guys send them back to hell." Harry explained.

Percy was silent for a while, then he asked, "Can you show me those spells?"

"Um, I don't think I can. I don't want to hurt anyone." Harry felt embarrassed. What if Percy didn't believe that he could do spells?

But Percy seemed to understand. "Fair enough."

They spent a little while going over what Harry could do against Kronos's army, and they came up with what Harry felt was a solid plan.

After a bit, a dark haired boy came up to Percy, and asked him, "Have you decided yet?"

Percy turned to Harry, "Go train with the others. You'll probably have to fight some monsters in a few days' time" Then he walked into the woods with the small boy.

Harry didn't know where to go. Percy was pretty much the only friend he'd made, and now he was gone. He decided to go train with the rest of the Hermes cabin, who were practicing swordplay.

Harry soon found that he was rubbish with a sword, and spent the rest of the day trying to improve his skills, but his effort was in vain. None of the campers' techniques seemed to work for Harry. By the end of the day, Harry was humiliated and exhausted. He decided to skip dinner and head to bed early.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore arrived at number 4, Privet Drive. He knocked on the door, expecting to see Harry open it straight away with an excited smile. No one answered. He knocked once more. Again, no answer. Albus began to worry, why wasn't anyone opening the door?

He decided to go in. "Alohomora!"

The door swung open to reveal an empty living room. Albus walked inside and looked around. There seemed to be no one there. He suddenly heard a loud sigh from the second floor. Relieved, Albus walked upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. All the doors were open except for the master bedroom's. Albus opened the bedroom door and found all three Dursleys huddled in a corner.

Upon seeing Albus, Dudley let out a loud wail, "Please don't turn me into a pig again!"

Albus peered around the bedroom. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Harry?" He asked mildly, though he was beginning to panic.

Petunia and Dudley shrank behind Vernon.

"We have no rutting idea where the boy is," Vernon began. "He went on a walk two days ago and didn't come back."

 _Two days ago?!_

"And you didn't think to alert the Ministry or anything?" Albus struggled to keep his temper in check.

No one answered. Albus decided that the Dursleys didn't have anymore useful information, and Apparated to the Burrow. Maybe Harry went there by himself. Molly Weasley came out to greet him.

"Hello, Albus… Where's Harry?"

Albus sighed. "I don't know. I was hoping he'd be here."

"Harry's missing?!" Molly's youngest son, Ron, had arrived. "How?"

"We don't know, dear," Molly looked as distressed as Ron. She turned back to Albus, "We should send out a search party."

Albus nodded, "I'll alert Kingsley, Alastor, the others."

A while later, they were all gathered outside the Burrow.

"How exactly did this happen?" Remus Lupin demanded to know.

Albus told them about how Harry had gone missing and how the Dursleys didn't think of telling anyone.

"Clueless muggles," muttered Alastor Moody. "We'll start searching for Potter right now. He could be being tortured by Voldemort right now."

Immediately, all the Weasleys and Hermione gasped.

"You must go find Harry right now!" Hermione shrieked shrilly.

And that was that. The search began, and the Weasleys stared at the sky, praying that Harry would be alright.

* * *

 **Whew! Another chapter finished. Pleaseeeeee review! Constructive feedback is much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Your reviews have made my day! I do use most of the suggestions you make in the reviews :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

Harry spent the next days at camp trying out different weapons. He figured that he'd need all the help he could get if he wanted to survive the upcoming titan war. Harry quickly found that he was pretty good at archery. His excellent accuracy must have come from his experience of aiming spells.

Some of the campers started to talk to Harry after seeing that he wasn't going to blast anyone else into the lake. He became friends with Will Solace; son of Apollo, and Katie Gardner; daughter of Demeter. At mealtimes, Harry sat at the Hermes table, who had become more welcoming towards him. He offered a portion of his meal to Hecate, the goddess who gave him the blessing of magic.

Harry began to adjust to the ways of Camp Half-Blood, and found that he enjoyed it very much. However, the upcoming war was casting a gloomy mood over all the campers. Percy still hadn't returned from wherever he went, and everyone was beginning to wonder what he was doing. In spite of everything, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood still tried to have fun, and Harry often found himself joining in with games such as capture the flag.

But Harry couldn't stop himself thinking about the wizarding world every single day.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was getting worried. He, along with England's best aurors, had been looking for Harry for days. They had scoured every corner of the country, but found nothing.

"He's not here, we've looked everywhere!" Nymphadora Tonks nervously played with her hair, which was a violent shade of pink.

The aurors and Albus were gathered outside number 4, Privet Drive.

"Where else could he be? We've checked all the usual places," Remus Lupin wondered aloud.

There was a long silence as everyone struggled to think of other places that Harry could have been taken to.

After a while, Alastor Moody mumbled, "I don't think Potter's in the country."

"What are you talking about?! Of course he's in England!" Tonks protested. This sparked a series of arguments between the aurors.

But Albus held up a hand. "Alastor has a point. We've looked all over England and found nothing. There is a chance that Harry's captor has taken him to another country."

"So what do we do?" Kingsley questioned. "Should we split up? Half of us can stay here while the others go look for Harry in other countries."

Albus shook his head. "No, that's too dangerous. If Harry is indeed being held captive by Lord Voldemort, all of us will be needed to distract him and rescue Harry."

"What do you suggest we do?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.

Albus sighed, "We all go overseas. I'll have Arthur Weasley keep an ear out for news about Harry. This isn't ideal, but it's our best bet."

The others nodded. No one had any better ideas.

"We should start in North America," Kingsley suggested. "It's not too far away, and the people there speak English."

The others agreed.

"We'll apparate tomorrow," Albus announced. "Meet here at sunrise"

No one objected, and no one noticed the rat that scampered around their feet before disappearing into the gutter.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in a chair before Malfoy Manor's living room fire, Nagini curled around his shoulders. A short, balding man knelt at his feet.

"My Lord, I have information about Harry Potter," the man trembled.

"And why, Wormtail, is this information important right now?" Voldemort's voice was ice cold and held no mercy. "I cannot reach him while he is with the Weasleys."

Wormtail shivered. "But he is not with the Weasleys, my Lord. Albus Dumbledore believes that he is not even in England."

"So where is he?"

"I don't know, my Lord, Dumbledore does not know either." Wormtail was visibly trembling from head to toe.

Voldemort sighed. "Get out of my sight, useless rat."

Wormtail nodded and ran out of the room.

Voldemort bowed his head in concentration, and a minute later he stood up.

 _New York_.

With a loud crack, Lord Voldemort disapparated.

* * *

Harry awoke with a jolt. His scar was throbbing, and his bedsheets were damp with sweat. Voldemort had gotten inside his head again, and now he knew where Harry was. Lord Voldemort was coming to New York. Harry put on his glasses and peered at the clock on the wall. 3:36 am. He needed to warn Chiron, so he tiptoed around the bunks and made his way out of cabin eleven.

Harry walked to the Big House and knocked on the door. No one answered. Of course, everyone was still asleep. He knocked again. That's when he realised that he probably should have waited until morning. Harry turned to leave, but at that moment the door opened, and Chiron stood in the doorway, stifling a yawn.

"Harry, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Harry reddened. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I had a dream." He recounted his dream to Chiron.

When Harry finished, Chiron asked, "So this person, Lord Voldemort, can sense your thoughts through that scar?"

Harry nodded. "And I can sense him too. That's how I saw him in my dream."

"Don't worry Harry, mortals cannot find the camp," Chiron reassured Harry. "It is veiled from their eyes. You were only able to get in because a satyr brought you here. Now go and get some more sleep."

Feeling a great deal better, Harry trudged back down to his cabin and flopped onto his bed.

* * *

Harry was woken up in the morning by a great deal of shouting.

"What's going on?" He was still half asleep.

Connor Stoll playfully punched him in the arm. "Percy's told us to meet him in Manhattan. Get up and grab some weapons."

So the war was finally starting. Harry felt nervous, if he left Camp Half-Blood, Voldemort would be able to find him easily, but there was no way Harry was going to stay behind while his new friends went and fought for their lives. So Harry hopped out of bed, shoved on some clothes, and rushed outside to help with preparations.

Outside, two people were having a fierce argument. Clarisse was shouting furiously at Michael Yew. Harry only caught a few of Clarisse's words, but they didn't sound good.

"…chariot…rightfully ours… staying right here!"

Michael stormed over to Chiron, who was standing by a couple of white vans.

"Clarisse said that the Ares cabin isn't going to fight in the war. She's still upset about that chariot, even though we said she could have it." Michael's arms were crossed and his face was set in a deep frown.

Chiron sighed, "She'll come to her senses." But he didn't sound too convinced.

After a while, all the campers, except for the Ares cabin, were crammed into the vans, heading towards Manhattan. Harry sighed, looking back at Camp Half-Blood for the last time. There was no turning back.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Please please pretty please review, it means so much to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter. It's not that interesting but I had to write it to make the story flow.**

 **Can we get to 30 reviews?**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Percy watched the demigods of Camp Half-Blood arrive. His skin was still tingling from his dip in the Styx. As the campers climbed out of the vans, Percy did a quick head count. Forty campers in all. They would have had more if the Ares cabin had come, but evidently Clarisse was still being a stubborn idiot.

Annabeth and Harry came up to him. They were both decked in battle gear.

"So this is the entrance to Mount Olympus?" Harry stared up at the Empire State Building. He had an incredulous expression on his face.

Percy grinned, "Yep, there's an elevator which takes us straight up."

Percy turned to the campers, who were all looking at him expectantly. It looked like they had unanimously elected him as the leader. He took a deep breath. "Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer. Let's go!"

He turned and walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building, the others trailing behind. The security guard let them in and they piled into the elevator.

* * *

Harry was squashed against the elevator door. That old disco song 'Stayin' Alive' was playing, which was ironic, since they were most likely heading to their deaths. He was glad when the elevator door finally dinged open, and the campers spilled out onto a path of floating stones.

Harry's jaw dropped. In front of them, floating on a cloud two thousand metres above Manhattan, was Mount Olympus. The mansions glittered gold and white against the sides of the mountain. Gardens bloomed on hundreds of terraces. Scented smoke rose from brasiers that lined the winding streets. And right at the top of the snow-capped crest rose the main palace of the gods. It was a majestic sight to behold, but Harry noticed that it was oddly depressing. There were no voices or music, and the mountain was pretty much empty save for the campers.

The demigods and Harry followed Percy across the stone path and into the streets of Olympus. Almost every house was empty, and the only life form out on the streets was a cyclops sweeping the ground with an uprooted oak tree. They made their way up to the gods' throne room.

Harry was stunned by the grandness of the room. He looked around and saw a woman standing by the hearth, poking the flames with a stick. She wore a simple brown dress and had a forgettable face, but when she spoke, her voice was full of power.

"Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome," the woman nodded at the campers.

Percy bowed. "Lady Hestia."

Harry and the other campers followed Percy's example. Harry was stunned, an actual goddess was standing in front of him.

Hestia began talking to Percy. Some of the demigods gathered to listen, but Harry was too far away to hear anything. He took the opportunity to wander around the throne room, taking everything in. Twelve giant empty thrones stood in a U shape around the hearth, set out in the same way as the cabins at camp. In one corner, a giant sphere of water floated in mid-air, holding a strange creature that was half-cow, half-serpent. The ceiling was painted dark blue, with constellations dotted in white.

Just then, a guy who looked like a pilot winked into existence beside Hestia. Harry recognised his winged shoes, and realised that he was Hermes, the god whose cabin he had been staying in.

Percy looked awkward as he exchanged a few words with Hermes. Then Connor and Travis Stoll were herding everyone except Percy and Annabeth out of the throne room.

"Look around and see who's still in the city," Connor announced.

Harry was happy to oblige. He wanted to see more of the spectacular city. He wandered over to the park, which was lined with flowers in full bloom. A couple of muses were plucking flaming lyres, but their minds seemed to be elsewhere. Regardless, the music was beautiful and enchanting.

Will Solace came up to Harry. "Pretty nice, huh?"

Harry huffed a laugh. "Nice is a huge understatement."

"Well, the gods like to overdo everything," Will smirked.

They meandered their way through the winding streets, taking in more of the city. They didn't see anyone in the houses, although the lights were on and the scent of cooked foods wafted through the city. Eventually they made it to the edge of Mount Olympus, where the rest of the campers were already gathered. The guardrail was lined with those tourist binoculars, which could be used to look down at Manhattan. Campers were using every single one. Harry pushed his way to the guardrail and looked down. He could see the whole city. Everything looked normal, but he could tell that something was wrong.

Beside Harry, Annabeth muttered, "I don't… hear anything,"

That was the problem.

Even from this height, they should have been able to hear the noise of the city. New York was never silent. But it was now.

"What did they do to our city?" Percy sounded angry.

Harry grabbed a pair of binoculars and took a look. In the streets below, traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalks, or curled up in doorways. There were no signs of struggle. It was as if everyone had fallen asleep. Or maybe they were dead. Harry shuddered.

Percy suddenly spoke. "Not dead. Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."

* * *

They went back down the elevator to the streets of Manhattan. Annabeth brought out a bronze shield, which somehow turned into a screen which projected the image of Manhattan.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," Percy instructed. "Quick."

The image zoomed in on the harbour. A ferry was ploughing thought the waves, its deck crowded with monsters. Harry had never seen so many monsters in one place, and he had to admit he felt a little nauseous. The shield zoomed in on a bunch more places, all crowded with armies of monsters. Harry began to realise the hopelessness of their situation, but he refused to give up. If he didn't get out of this alive, he would never see Ron or Hermione again.

"All right," Percy said. "We're going to hold Manhattan."

Harry didn't see how that was possible. His thoughts were voiced by Silena. "Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge."

Percy, however, sounded confident. "we _are_ going to hold it. We have to."

"He's right," Annabeth said. "The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island.

Harry saw a flaw in Annabeth's plan. "They have boats," he pointed out.

"I'll take care of the boats," Percy announced.

"How?" Harry didn't see how Percy could sink all of Kronos's boats, even if he was the son of the sea god.

"Just leave it to me," Percy answered. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels." He began to assign cabins to all the entrances to Manhattan. Harry was to go with the Apollo cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge, because his wand was a long distance weapon, like the bows that the Apollo cabin favoured.

Percy had finished organising defences, but Jake Mason said, "Hold it Percy, you forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."

Indeed, Camp Half-Blood's forces were positioned everywhere else, and hundreds of monsters were marching through that tunnel right now. Then a girl's voice called from across the street, "How about you leave that to us?"

Harry watched as thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

* * *

Harry learnt from Annabeth that the girl leading the Hunters was called Thalia, and she was a daughter of Zeus. She seemed to be the only one who was friendly towards the campers. The rest of the Hunters stood stiffly while Thalia greeted everyone. Annabeth explained that Thalia used to be a camper, but she had to become a Hunter to escape the Great Prophecy.

After Percy had explained his plan to the Hunters, he raised his sword and shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

All the campers and Hunters shouted in response, and their voices echoed off the buildings. For a moment, it sounded brave, but it died quickly in the silence of ten million sleeping New Yorkers.

* * *

 **Done! Please review and tell me what you think of the story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating. I was just super busy. This chapter didn't flow as well as I had hoped, but enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Harry looked at Percy.

Percy shrugged, "Oh, I'm just gonna jump into the Hudson, talk to the river gods, convince them to fight for us… the usual stuff, you know."

That definitely wasn't Harry's definition of normal, but he decided not to question it. Then Harry saw the Apollo kids waving him over, and he turned to say goodbye to Percy, only to find that he was already walking away with Annabeth. "Ah," Harry thought, "they're so cute together."

Harry followed the Apollo cabin towards the Williamsburg Bridge. He was getting more nervous by the second. The head counsellor, Michael Yew walked beside him, giving him instructions that he'd heard a thousand times over.

"Don't forget, only use your spells at the last minute, we want the element of surprise."

"Alright, I've got it, Michael!" Harry sighed, exasperated.

After a while, the group arrived at the bridge. Harry's hands were trembling so hard he could barely grip his wand. Harry tried to reassure himself, 'You've defeated Lord Voldemort. Compared to that, this'll be a piece of cake, huh?'

Boy, was he wrong.

For marching across the bridge was the largest army Harry had ever seen. Harry could make out hellhounds, strange ladies with snakes for legs, and creatures so large they could only be giants. Gods, those giants were at least three metres taller than Hagrid! And in the middle of the army stood a beefy man with a bull's head.

Harry gasped, "Is that…"

A hand quickly covered his mouth. It was Will Solace, one of the Apollo healers. "Don't say his name! Names have power!"

Harry clamped his mouth shut and filed that information away. He decided to never say Voldemort's name again.

The Apollo archers had formed a line of defence on their side of the bridge. They fired row after row of arrows into the monstrous army, but it was doing nothing to stop the hoards of monsters steadily marching into Manhattan.

Harry raised his wand, ready to disintegrate as many monsters as he could, but Will shook his head.

"Don't, let's call Percy and Annabeth first."

Michael Yew was thinking the same thing. He grabbed a phone off a sleeping mortal, and dialled Annabeth's number. After a few minutes of frantic conversation, he gave everyone the thumbs up.

"They're coming as fast as they can. I told them to bring reinforcements. But for the time being, let's keep fending them off"

And with that, Michael signalled to the rest of the Apollo campers, and they rushed into battle. Harry, not wanting to stand around doing nothing, grabbed a sword off a fallen demigod and waded into the carnage.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and the aurors Apparated into the USA. They appeared in a small country town.

"There's nothing unusual here," Moody scowled. "I told you that this was a bad idea."

But Lupin saw something. "Look over there!"

He was pointing to a shop which sold televisions. The storefront was filled with televisions all displaying the news.

 ** _Severe storms disrupt traffic in New York as extreme weather continues across the nation!_**

"You think he might be in New York?" Tonks cocked her head, blue hair swaying.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "It's our best bet."

The rest of the group nodded, and they Apparated to Manhattan.

Or, at least, they tried to. The group landed just outside of the city. All around them, time seemed to be slowing down. Cars were moving at a snail's pace, but none of the muggles seemed to notice.

"It must be magic," Kingsley decided.

"Something seems fishy here, let's get into the city," Tonks began to walk into Manhattan, But she didn't get far before she too started slowing down, as if she was wading through mud.

Lupin quickly pulled her back. "We need to find a way past this magic."

Moody pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Immediately, the air around them seemed to clear, their surroundings came into sharper focus.

"Well, that was easy," Albus said. "After you, Alastor."

They made their way around the cars, and had just crossed into Manhattan when a line of huge metal statues started marching towards them.

"Defend Manhattan," Boomed one of the statues.

"What sorcery is this?" Lupin took a step back.

"Maybe they'll leave us alone," Tonks said, but she didn't sound too convinced.

"Maybe," Dumbledore decided. "Let's keep going, finding Harry is our priority."

They didn't get far, however, before the statues reached them. One of them raised its metal foot, and stomped down just centimetres away from Kingsley.

"Yeah, I don't think they're gonna leave us alone," Moody decided. "Attack!"

* * *

Harry swung his sword in an arc, and disintegrated three monsters. But they just kept coming. He couldn't hold them off for much longer. The other campers were also getting overwhelmed.

"Retreat!" Michael yelled, and the campers ran backwards, hiding behind cars and shooting explosive arrows behind them as they ran.

Over the explosions and shouting, Harry could just make out the sound of pegasus wings. The rest of the campers heard it too, and they looked up to see Percy and Annabeth spiralling down towards them.

Michael ran up to them, "Where are the other reinforcements?"

Percy smiled apologetically. "For now, we're it."

"Then we're dead," Michael said dejectedly.

By then, all the campers had gathered around Percy, Annabeth and Michael. An idea began to form in Harry's mind.

"Percy, can you take the Minotaur on your own?" Harry asked.

"I did once before, but that was just because I got lucky," Percy admitted. "I'm not sure if I could do it again."

Harry thought about it. "Percy, if you cover me, I could probably take old beefy down with a couple of spells." He tried to sound more sure of himself than he actually was.

"Sure, let's go!" Percy was immediately moving towards the mass of monsters still advancing towards them.

Harry still hadn't decided if he wanted to go through with his suicidal plan, but it looked like he had no choice anymore. Harry wasn't sure how much he trusted Percy's sword fighting abilities, but he ran after Percy with as much confidence as he could muster.

He needn't had worried. Percy cut through the enemy lines like a demon, creating a path straight to the Minotaur. None of the monsters' attacks seemed to touch Percy, and Harry was doing a good job of keeping sharp objects away from his own body. They were standing in front of the Minotaur in no time

"He's all yours now, Harry," Percy stepped back, giving Harry full access to the Minotaur's ugly face.

Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it straight at the Minotaur, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The Minotaur stumbled, but looked more infuriated than hurt. It huffed, and started walking towards Harry and Percy.

"Dude, that's not all you can do, is it?" Percy sounded a bit worried.

"Don't worry," Harry aimed his wand again. "Stupefy!"

This time, the Minotaur fell. Percy ran up to it and stabbed it in the heart. The Minotaur crumbled into yellow dust.

"Yo, nice work!" Percy raised his hand for a high five, then realised it was covered in monster blood. He lowered his hand. "Imma go and finish off the rest of these suckers."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd of monsters. Within minutes, the army of two hundred monsters was reduced to about twenty. They all ran back to the Brooklyn side of the bridge.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Michael Yew yelled in triumph.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading y'all. Please please please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh. My. Gawd. I am so so so so sorry for not updating. I haven't written in months! I had writer's block and just lost all motivation for this story. But I noticed a lot of you were telling me to continue writing, so I'm back! I don't blame you if you've stopped reading & following, it's all my fault! This chapter might not flow too well, because I've completely lost my train of thought, but here it is :) Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO**

* * *

Lord Voldemort Apparated into New York alone. He knew Potter was nearby. As he looked around, he realised something; he wasn't where he wanted to be. Voldemort had tried to Apparate into Manhattan, but he had instead appeared on the Williamsburg Bridge, just outside the city. That was strange.

He shook it off. He would simply fly into the city. Lord Voldemort rose into the air and flew towards Manhattan, gathering speed. But it wasn't long before he realised that he was slowing down. It felt as if he was surrounded by mud.

Lord Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Manhattan. A loud bang sounded as he shot a stream of pure destruction at the city. A white light appeared in a dome shape around Manhattan. A force shield. He should have known that Potter would think to put one up. The light remained around the city for a moment longer, then dissolved as the force field crumbled.

The Dark Lord flew into the heart of Manhattan.

* * *

The aurors heaved a sigh of relief as the last metal statue was blasted into oblivion.

"What sorcery was that?" Lupin wondered aloud. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yes, yes," Moody seemed quite unfazed. "Now let's go find young Potter."

The aurors walked around, trying to find the hole in the shield that they'd created earlier to get into Manhattan. They then realised that the shield was gone completely.

"What?" Tonks frowned in confusion. "How?"

"Maybe the spell wore off," Lupin suggested calmly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Whatever the reason, we mustn't waste any more time. Let's go."

The group entered Manhattan. It was not hard to locate where all the action was, as wars tended to produce quite a lot of noise. The aurors hurried towards the noise, but a lot of muggles got in their way. They looked as if they'd just woken up and were completely befuddled. Something strange was going on.

A little while after, the group made it to Williamsburg Bridge. They were expecting to see a group of wizards holding Harry hostage, maybe fending off an angry Dark Lord. They definitely did not expect to see an army of fantastical creatures retreating to the other side of the bridge, while Harry stood in the middle of the bridge, supporting a bleeding girl and death-staring a golden boy.

* * *

Harry couldn't quite believe that the college-aged boy standing before him was the great titan Kronos. He'd expected someone a bit more… large and intimidating. The only thing remotely intimidating about the boy was the fact that his eyes were solid gold. And the half metal, half bronze scythe that he was holding, which gave off a strange sense of wrongness.

Harry glanced at Annabeth, who was leaning on his shoulder. She had lost a lot of blood. In front of him stood Percy, who looked ready to kill. Percy slashed his sword in a wide arc. At the same time, he gave a small whistle.

A minute later, a black pegasus swooped down from the sky and chomped down on Annabeth's shoulder straps. The girl and the horse soared over the river before the enemy could even react.

With the weight on his shoulder suddenly removed, Harry stumbled back a few steps. He could hear Percy and Kronos talking, but he couldn't make out their exact words. Then, without a warning, a wave or pure force blasted him backwards, along with everything else within a five kilometre radius.

Harry looked around. The bridge was creaking dangerously. Suspension cords whipped around and concrete cracked. All the half-bloods had made it safely off the bridge, except for Michael Yew. Percy raised his sword. Harry had no time to shout a warning before Percy plunged his sword into the bridge.

Water exploded everywhere and the bridge began to crumble. Harry ran to Percy's side as the bridge fell. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Michael Yew, who was falling rapidly, arms flapping.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Michael stopped mid fall and began to float upwards. Percy turned to harry, mouth agape. Harry tried to shrug nonchalantly and focussed with all his might on bringing Michael to safety. Even though he barely knew the boy, Harry would feel terrible if he died. After what seemed like decades, Harry gently lowered Michael to the ground.

"Dude, that was epic!" Percy's eyes were wide with wonder. Harry had almost forgotten that these half-bloods had almost never seen magic in action before. Indeed, every demigod around was gawking at Harry as if he were an alien species.

"Get a healer, quick," Harry commanded. "He's got a nasty cut on his head."

His thoughts were disrupted when he saw five wizards walking towards him. He immediately recognised Professor Dumbledore's long silver beard, Tonks' wildly coloured hair and Moody's electric blue eye. As they walked closer, Harry saw that the other wizards were Kingsley and Lupin.

Percy had his sword raised in a defensive position. "Harry, do you know these people?"

Harry nodded, and all the demigods immediately lowered their weapons and began to gawk at the wizards' robes. He heard mutters of "What are they wearing?" and "Why are they wearing dresses?" and fought to keep a straight face.

Lupin immediately rushed to Harry's side. "Who are these people? Are you hurt? Are these people hurting you?"

Harry smiled. "No, these are friends. In case you haven't noticed, there's a war going on, which could possibly cause the end of the world. So, could you please help us? Just kill anything that isn't a human, pegasus, cyclops or centaur."

"Woah, slow down, lad," Moody growled. "Let me get this straight. You want us to help you fight alongside people we've never met, against people we've never met? How can we trust them, Potter?"

"I trust them with my life, and you should too," Harry said determinedly.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I don't see why we shouldn't help these muggles."

Harry smiled, the tension in the air seemed to dissolve. But then Percy's phone started ringing. He picked up, listened for a few seconds, then turned to the group.

"Will, come with me. The rest of you, gather your supplies and make your own way back to base."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope that wasn't too disappointing. Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has quite a bit of action. While I was writing this chapter, I discovered that I am rubbish at writing action scenes. But hey, I tried my best.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

* * *

Percy and Will "borrowed" a motorbike and were gone. Harry chuckled as he watched the angry owner of the motorbike chase after the boys until he couldn't catch up. He stopped, heaving for breath and shouting obscene words.

That's when Harry realised. The sleeping spell surrounding Manhattan was gone. All the muggles were waking up and rubbing their eyes, looking thoroughly confused.

Harry frowned, "Someone's broken the spell Morpheus had put around the city."

A voice came from the crowd, "But Morpheus is a god! Who could break the power of a god?"

"Unless Kronos ordered Morpheus to remove the spell." A camper, Kayla, suggested.

"Why, though?"

A horrible thought formed in Harry's head. What if it was Lord Voldemort? Had he somehow found his way to Manhattan?

A weak groan came from somewhere behind Harry. He turned and saw Michael Yew still lying on the ground. Someone had tended to his head wound, but his face was still leeched of colour and contorted with pain. In the commotion, Harry had completely forgotten that Michael was hurt.

"Someone help him!" A demigod, Austin Lake, rushed over and knelt beside Michael. A second demigod walked up and helped Austin lift Michael onto a makeshift stretcher. They walked away, headed no doubt to the Empire State Building, to Olympus, where Michael could heal.

Harry, the wizards and the rest of the Apollo cabin stood in confusion for a while. Percy hadn't left any instructions before he went back to base. Harry was about to suggest that they set some more traps when his scar suddenly seared with pain. He doubled over, clutching his forehead.

The aurors were at his side in an instant. "Is your scar hurting again, Harry?" Lupin sounded concerned and worried.

But Harry now knew for sure that Voldemort was in New York. He groaned internally. Now they had to deal with not one, but two evil overlording forces.

"I've got to go warn Percy. If Voldemort's here then things are gonna get messy." Harry muttered before running to a bike someone'd left on the sidewalk. He didn't remember the way back to the Empire State Building, nor did he know where Percy went. He remembered Will Solace saying something about the Plaza Hotel and Central Park. Since the streets of Manhattan were of a standard gridlock formation, Harry performed a simple four-point spell and cycled as fast as he could in the approximate direction of Central Park.

* * *

Lord Voldemort circled over Williamsburg Bridge. He could see Potter on a bike, riding north. He was alone. Voldemort swooped down from the sky. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Potter was unaccompanied, without the protection of his family or Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord landed behind Potter. The boy was still cycling away, not knowing that his greatest enemy was right behind him. Voldemort saw Potter lift up a hand and press it to his forehead. Still, he kept pedalling. Lord Voldemort pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Harry…

"Dude, look at his dress!" a voice wailed.

"Total fashion disaster!" another voice yelped.

"Why's he holding a stick?"

Lord Voldemort spun around and found himself face to face with hundreds of centaurs. But they weren't like the centaurs that he'd seen before. These ones were wearing tie-dyed shirts, rainbow afro wigs, oversized sunglasses and had war-painted faces. Some had slogans scrawled across their flanks like: "HORSEZ PWN" or "KRONOS SUX".

"Are you Kronos?" One of the centaurs asked. "Coz if you are, dude, then prepare to get trampled!"

Kronos? Who was that? Voldemort looked around and saw that Potter was gone. The opportunity had slipped from his fingers yet again, and it was all thanks to these meddling centaurs. He was still holding his wand, so he figured he might as well use it.

"Avada Kadavra!"

A centaur exploded into yellow powder, leaving behind only his rainbow sunglasses.

"Larry!" A few centaurs rushed forward.

"Woah, dude, what was that for?"

"Get ready to dieeeeeeeee!"

Tom Marvelo Riddle had done a lot in his life. He'd slain countless magical creatures, dueled many skilled wizards and murdered a great deal of innocent muggles. But never in his entire existence had he been run over by centaurs with rainbow wigs and paintball guns. He was greatly outnumbered, so he tried to fly away, but he got hit in the head by a pink paintball and fell back down to the herd of centaurs waiting below.

* * *

Harry arrived at Central Park completely out of breath. He immediately spotted the Plaza - an old-fashioned white stone hotel with a gabled blue roof. Percy was in the lobby, talking to Thalia. He looked shaken. Harry approached them and they immediately stopped their conversation. He felt a little hurt by that, but he shook it off. Those two had known each other for years, after all, and Harry was the newbie.

"You guys should both get some sleep before nightfall," Thalia said. "There's no telling when you'll get another chance to rest."

Percy nodded. "You're right. Do me a favour. Lock this in the hotel vault, will you?" He gestured to an old greek vase beside him.

Thalia smiled. "You got it."

Percy turned to Harry. "Let's sleep." He found the nearest bed and passed out. Harry took the bed next to him, but was too anxious and couldn't fall asleep. He still hadn't told Percy about Voldemort. But was it worth telling the demigods? He had already broken the Statute of Secrecy way too much, dare he tell them any more?

* * *

 **A/N: Please please please review, I'd love your feedback**


End file.
